


I Don't Want to Remember

by Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Seungcheol, Gay Jeonghan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other couples to be added, Past Jihan, Slow Build, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Jeonghan wakes up with amnesia after a car crash. Seungcheol vists him.





	1. Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered Jeongcheol fic so sorry if the characters don't act like themselves. I'll try and get better as I go.

A boy sat lone on an uncomfortable bed with absolutely no idea where he was. A hospital maybe? The bright lights and machines littering that walls seemed to suggest that. But how did he get here? Wait... Who was he? He felt something tickle his neck. He reached up to touch the long mop of what must be his hair on the top of his head. It was pretty long for a boy and reached his shoulder. Black, silky hair lie on his head and the boy couldn't help but wonder how long he had been growing it. 

Then suddenly the boy started to panic. Why is he here? Why can't he remember anything? Was he seriously injured? He crossed out seriously injured when he realized he moved his limbs without pain. He swung his legs over the side of the bad and sat thinking.  
A doctor entered the room, startled to see the boy awake. "Ah Jeonghan. You're awake! It's about time. You had your friend worried. A week in a coma would have anyone worried truthfully."  
Jeonghan. So that's his name.  
That doctor sat at the computer stool a turned to face Jeonghan.  
"so Jeonghan, do you know what year it is?"  
Jeonghan honest to god had no clue. He shook his head no.  
The doctor nodded and began to write on his clip board.  
"Do you know why you're here?" once again Jeonghan shook his head no. He really knew nothing.  
The doctor nodded with a knowing look. Jeonghan just wanted to know why he was here, and to actually start remembering things. Thevdoctor cleared his throat.  
"Well, Jeonghan. Today is September 26th, 2016. You are 20 years old. You came into the hospital due to a car accident. The driver that hit you has been visiting you everyday. He has been worried sick about you."  
Jeonghan blinked at the swarm of information he just received. A car accident? Some guy visited him? Jeonghan remembers a faint voice telling him to wake up. 'Wake up so I can apologize properly' the faint voice played in his head, the only memory he can grasp. Jeonghan smiles a little at the memory, hoping maybe more will come.  
"Why can't I remember anything?" Jeonghan asked breaking the silence.  
"You have Amnesia. We are not sure if you'll regain any of your memories, but we hopeful. Have you remembered anything since waking up?"

Jeonghan nodded, explaining the voice from his visitor replying in his head as it was his only memory. The doctor explained that since he had remembered something, there is a high chance he will regain his memories.  
"Now Jeonghan, you're going to have to stay at the hospital for another week or so, just to make sure you recover correctly from your head injury. It's really just a precaution. And since we don't know how to contact any of your family, its best you stay here a while anyway." The doctor explained with a smile.  
Jeonghan nodded without questioning. How could he? He had nowhere to go.  
Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Both the doctor and Jeonghan turned around to be greeted by a surprised face starring at Jeonghan.  
The boy who walked in was holding a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed in skinny black jeans, a white T-shirt with a black and white flannel over it. Adorning his bright blonde hair was a black hat.  
Jeonghan felt his face heat up. Was this his mysterious visitor?  
"Oh, Hello? I'm sorry did I interrupt?" The boy asked timidly, cheeks ablaze.  
The doctor smiled at the boy in the door. "Of course not Seungcheol, you know you're always welcome."  
The boy, Seungcheol, smiled back at the doctor with a sort of familiarity.  
Seungcheol turned back to the boy sitting on the hospital bed. He bowed.  
"How rude of me. This is our first official meeting. I'm Choi Seungcheol. Nice to see you awake and with color in your face." Seungcheol beamed. Suddenly his smile faltered as he seemed to realize something.  
"Sorry I hit you with my car."


	2. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is helplessly in love with the boy who can't remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are going to be rough because I can't write exposition for shit. I hope you still enjoy my sad attempt

Jeonghan had no idea of how to respond to the *very* attractive man standing in the doorway of his hospital room.   
The doctor excused himself self and told Jeonghan to call him if he needed anything. 

Jeonghan noticed the awkward air about Seungcheol. He also noticed how whenever he caught Jeonghan's eye, quickly averting his eyes elsewhere.   
"Uh, oh. These are for you." Seungcheol said, outstretching the bouquet of dark red roses toward Jeonghan with a shy smile. Jeonghan blushed at the sweet gesture. 

"Thank you, Seungcheol. You're very sweet."

Seungcheol sat awkwardly in a chair probably a little too close to Jeonghan's bed.   
"Can you, tell me what happened?" Jeonghan asked quietly, almost inaudible. "I don't remember anything at all. Not even who I am."   
Jeonghan turned to face Seungcheol.

Seungcheol began to explain what happened to Jeonghan.   
"Well, a car ran a red light and almost ran into me. You happened to be in the way of my swerving and I crashed into the front of your parked car. They bought you here and you had been in a coma. I felt so bad about what happened that I visited you everyday."

Jeonghan nodded, Atleast knowing what happened soothing him a bit.   
Jeonghan wanted to know more about this Seungcheol. 

 

\---------------------------

Itd been a week since Jeonghan woken back up. The doctors cleared him for to go 'home.'  
In that weeks time, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had become close. Seungcheol even offered for Jeonghan to stay with him. Of course Jeonghan accepted the offer, he had no where else to go. Jeonghan felt extremely attached to Seungcheol. After the initial awkwardness between the two had dissipated during their first meeting, they were able to talk. Mostly about Seungcheol, but Jeonghan enjoyed it. During that week, Jeonghan learned things about Seungcheol, and even himself. He learned that Seungcheol was not much older than him and that he very good at rapping. He also learned that he loved the way Seungcheol words left his mouth when he began to rap. Jeonghan decided his favorite part of Seungcheol where his lips and he would listen to anything thoes lips had to say. 

 

Still, Jeonghan worried about his past life. Was someone out there worried about him? Did he have parents? Friends? Jeonghan had in the past week remembered little things. He remembers his surname, Yoon, his birthday, October 4th, and a verse of an old cartoon's theme song. All things his doctor could have told him, but he was happy he remembered them on his own. It meant he would remember everything. Or mostly everything. Hopefully. 

\-------------------

The day came that Jeonghan would leave the hospital and head to Seungcheol's apartment. Jeonghan was nervous. Not because it was a new place, but because that meant he had to live everyday with Seungcheol. Seeing Seungcheol gave Jeonghan little tingles in his stomach. He didn't understand what it meant, and he didn't want it to stop, but it stiiiill made him nervous. 

They arrived at Seungcheol's apartment. It's small, but cozy. Jeonghan can't help but feel like he's at home already. Jeonghan sits on the couch semi-awkwardly waiting for instructions. Seungcheol immediately walked into his kitchen out of habit, looking for some food for him and his new guest. "Jeonghannie, I have a frozen pizza? While I put that in the oven, you want to take a shower?" His faint voice called from the kitchen. Jeonghan reached up and touched his long, greasy locks. It's been a week since he woke up, how had his hair not been greasy after he woke up from his week long coma?   
"Yeah a shower sounds great. Where is your bathroom?" 

"Down the hall first door to your right."   
Jeonghan nodded and headed off.

Once Seungcheol heard the water turn on for the shower, he slinked against the fridge and slid down. All love-sick-teenage-girl style.  
Ever since he first saw Jeonghan he just knew. Jeonghan was perfect. He was stunning. He was funny and just so great. Seungcheol knew it was way too soon to say he was in love, but he was. It was crazy,he knew nothing about Jeonghan. Then again neither did Jeonghan. He knew it would be difficult bring in love with someone who didn't remember a damn thing about thier past, but he wanted to be there. Jeonghan was the angel he needed. Seungcheol stood up and began to put the pizza in the oven.

 

Jeonghan stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and in Seungcheols shirt and sweat pants. Seungcheol felt like his heart was about to burst. Jeonghan looked absolutely adorable. Brushing his long black hair out of his face as he spoke," is the pizza done?"  
Seungcheol had to tear his eyes away from Jeonghan before he could respond.  
"Uh yeah." Seungcheol coughed with pink cheeks.   
Jeonghan smiled up at Seungcheol with an innocent smile that made Seungcheol's heart flutter.

\-----------------

Somewhere along the line, Seungcheol suggested watching a movie. Jeonghan agreed of course, suddenly remembering seeing a movie once. They sat on the couch, only inches apart, but still not touching. As the night went on Jeonghan got tired, and there was no longer any space between the two boy for Jeonghan's head lay delicately in Seungcheol's lap. Of course Seungcheol didn't mind and made his hand a home in Jeonghan's beautiful mop of black hair. As he rubbed his fingers through his hair, Jeonghan let out soft, content sighs. Jeonghan may not remember anything, but in that moment, he didn't want to.


End file.
